Again
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Pós Filho de Netuno Argus II chegou, Percy está com Hazel e Frank. O que faltou nessa história? Escrita antes do primeiro capítulo de Marca de Atena ser lançado.


**Título: **Again.

**Autor: **Naty.

**Categoria: **Presente do Amigo Secreto de Percy Jackson 2011/2012 para _**Todinho**_, pós Filho de Netuno, romance.

**Advertências: **Spoilers da saga Heróis do Olímpo.

**Classificação: **PG.

**Capítulos: **One-Shot.

**Completa: **Sim.

**Resumo: **Argus II chegou, Percy está com Hazel e Frank. O que faltou nessa história?

**N/A: **Well, eu li o Filho de Netuno, como vc bem sabe, assim q saiu em inglês, e eu surtei, lógico. u.u To matutando essa ideia de como foi a reconciliação deles faz tempo; aliás, eu plotei mil versões. Escrevi essa pq foi a ideia q me veio primeiro, mas ainda pretendo fazer as outras. Vc disse na sua lista q queria uma fic assim, e então VOILÁ, a Naty veio! lol Espero q vc goste, ñ fiz pov pq quis seguir o esquema do livro, mas foquei no Percy, e espero q vc goste dessa fic tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la! Once again: desculpe pelo final temeroso. Sempre dificuldade em acabar fics, mas utimamente a coisa ta triste. Te amo, JS.

"**Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my **_**other **_**family." **

"Vamos", ele disse. "Deixe-me apresenta-los a minha _outra _família."

Percy continuou andando em direção ao navio com Frank e Hazel ao seu lado. A ansiedade crescia dentro dele com fogo crescia numa floresta. Aquele navio carregava toda a sua vida até a ele - com exceção óbvia de sua mãe - e era indescritível o quanto Percy precisava daquilo.

O primeiro a sair do navio foi Jason. Percy não o conhecia, mas era impossível não saber quem ele era, o cabelo cor de areia, a expressão e pose de líder e... a camiseta roxa do acampamento Júpiter.

Ele caminhou a passos lentos até onde Reyna estava, que era um pouco mais a frente do que Percy estava, e parou em frente a ela. Os dois ficaram em um longo silencio, mas logo ela o abraçou. Não foi apertado e tampouco exagerado, um abraço comedido, apenas, cheio de saudades.

- Jason. - Percy pôde ouvi-la suspirar. - Mas como...

Ele se afastou dela e olhou para todos em volta, seus olhos ficando um pouco mais em Percy e sua toga.

- Olá. Sou Jason Grace. - Ele disse se aproximando.

Percy apertou a mão que ele lhe ofereceu e sorriu de canto.

- Percy Jackson.

- Oh, eu sei. Ouvi falar muito de você.

- Idem. - Percy olhou de soslaio para Hazel e Reyna.

- Oh! Oi Hazel! Bom ver você! - Jason sorriu para a garota.

- Hey, Jason. Este é o Frank. - A garota respondeu.

Os dois rapazes acenaram com a cabeça, mas logo Jason voltou a olhar para todos.

- Olá pessoal! - Ele gritou. - É bom estar de volta!

Alguns segundos de silencio se sucederam, mas logo todos gritaram vivas para ele.

- Bem, eu trago... notícias. - Jason começou um pouco mais sério, e todos se calaram. - Como muitos suspeitaram por anos, há sim um acampamento grego. - Algumas vozes começaram a falar, mas Jason não permitiu ser interrompido. - Porém, eles não planejam de forma alguma uma guerra contra nós. Juno pregou em peça comigo, e com Percy. Fomos trocados de acampamento, e eu tenho estado no acampamento meio-sangue há meses. Eles me acolheram e fizeram eu me sentir em casa, e eu não aceitarei acusações contra eles. São minha família também, agora.

Percy sorriu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer com isso. Mas o pensamento do acampamento meio-sangue apenas trouxe de volta a ansiedade que ele sentia em rever a todos. Ele espichou o pescoço em direção ao navio, procurando ver alguma coisa, e sua visão fez seus braços caírem dos ombros de Hazel e Frank.

Aparentemente, todos os passageiros do navio haviam desembarcado, e em frente a todos eles, como uma verdadeira líder - que ela era, afinal - estava Annabeth.

De todas as maneiras que Percy imaginara aquele reencontro, ele percebeu, estar usando uma toga nunca esteve nos planos. E agir como um idiota de filme romântico que sai andando em direção a garota sem ligar para nada ao seu redor também não. Mas as duas situações ocorreram.

Percy nem tentou frear os pés quando eles seguiram em direção a ela, e seus olhos não foram capazes de desviar do cinza brilhante dos dela nem por um segundo.

Annabeth ficou parada, olhando pra ele. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados e sua boca um tanto aberta, mas ela mantinha-se imóvel, rígida.

Quando Percy a alcançou, ele não teve forças para nada a não ser envolver a cintura dela com os braços e aperta-la com força contra si enquanto cheirava os loiros e macios cabelos cacheados dela.

Ela, em contrapartida, apertou os próprios braços em volta dele e afundou a cabeça em seu peito, respirando profundamente.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, e Percy não sabia se todos estavam quietos ao redor deles, ou se ele que não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Depois de um tempo, ele resolveu falar algo.

- Annabeth... - O nome dela saiu não mais alto que um sussurro. - Deuses, como eu senti sua falta. - Ele a apertou com um pouco mais de força.

- Eu também... - Ela murmurou contra a o peito dele.

Percy afastou-se alguns centímetros, o suficiente para poder olhá-la, mas também para poder continuar com os braços em volta dela, e disse:

- Só você. Quando eu acordei a única coisa... pessoa... que eu lembrava, era você. - Ele colocou o cabelo dela pra trás da orelha e ficou observando milhares de sensações passarem pelo rosto dela.

Ela abriu a boca pronta para dizer algo, mas desistiu. Ai invés disso, ela cortou a mínima distancia entre eles e grudou os lábios.

Percy usou a mão que previamente estava no cabelo dela para segurar seu rosto e aprofundar o beijo. Ele não se dera conta, até aquele momento, do quanto ele sentira falta daquilo. Os lábios deles se encaixavam com sincronia e perfeição, e moviam-se num ritmo certo e inebriante, e Percy sabia que ele jamais se casaria daquilo.

Quando eles se separaram, as respirações ofegantes e os corações acelerados, Annabeth disse, a boca ainda próxima dele:

- Isso foi... breguinha, você não acha? - Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando-o nos olhos, e ele riu se afastando um pouco.

- Oh, cale a boca.

Ela deu-lhe um tapa no braço, mas não parou de sorrir em nenhum momento.

- Bela toga, Cabeça de Alga.

Ele girou os olhos, pois já estava esperando por aquela frase.

- Também te amo, Sabidinha. - Ele deu um simples selinho nela.

- Eu sei.


End file.
